


Scrying Eye

by Drybonesour, Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Nott Safe for Work, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drybonesour/pseuds/Drybonesour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Caleb scrys on Nott and Yeza alone one night
Relationships: Nott/Caleb Widogast, Yeza Brenatto/Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Scrying Eye

In his room, Caleb set down his book and rubbed his temples. He had been up for hours, and the rest of the Nein had already gone to their rooms. As tired as he was, he was at least three fourths of the way through his current book, and it felt a waste to stop now. He knew the laboratory had caffeine, so he got up, marking his place in the book, and entered the laboratory. 

The room was empty, as Nott and Yeza had already gone to bed. A familiar feeling of jealousy arose in Caleb at the thought of Nott curled up with another man. She might even be in her pajamas, which he knew she owned when he had walked in on her doing alchemy on a late night, and she had been wearing thin, yellow pajamas. He had been able to see her nipples through the fabric and had excused himself from the room to swear at himself until he was no longer hard.

It had been stupid to be in love with Nott the Brave, and it was much more stupid to still be in love with her after reuniting her with her husband, her husband who got to hold her hand and cuddle her and kiss her and touch her in places Caleb could only dream of. 

He bit his lip as he stood outside the door connecting the lab to her, their, room. It was at least a comfort knowing she was there, even if she were sleeping with another man. Eventually Yeza would leave, and maybe, just maybe, they could resume their usually sleeping arrangment. 

His train of thoughts was derailed when, out of nowhere, he heard a loud moan. It was raspy and high and Caleb instantly recognized it as Nott's voice. He froze in place, staring at the door, all senses on high alert. He listened in closer and heard another whine of pleasure. 

Caleb's entire face turned tomato red at the realization that Nott was having sex on the other side of that door. He staggered back, his heart pounding in his chest. He had thought Yeza didn't want to have sex with her while she was in this form, but apparently he was wrong. 

Only being able to hear what was happening was infuriating. Maybe that man was between her legs or above her, but either way he was having sex with his best firend, Caleb's best friend who he would do anything for and she would do anything in return. Caleb's best friend who had held her through nightmares, or held her on the sides of roads to keep warm.

Caleb's best friend and the love of his life.

Suddenly the sour thoughts turned pleasant as he imagined her with him instead. Nott, with her lips around his cock as she smiled up at him and he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and told her how beautiful she was. Nott, squriming and writhing with pleasure as he ate her out and she moaned his name like a mantra. Nott, riding his cock, her heat caressing his cock as her pert breasts bounced.

He hadn't even noticed his hands move into his pants, but his hand was wrapped around the base of his cock as he breathed heavily. Upon realizing what he was doing, and the proximity of where he was doing it, he retreated to his own room. 

In a moment of irrationality, Caleb cast a spell. It was one had picked up in Xhorhas, and it was commonly known as 'scrying.' He focused his thoughts on Nott, and in a moment his vision was brought to her bedroom.

Caleb's stomach twisted, although he knew she was with someone else, seeing it changed things entirely. Nott was sitting on Yeza's lap and riding his cock. He held her, his mouth on her breasts. Nott keened and threw her head back.

"F-fuck, Yeza," She moaned. The halfling man smiled up at her and kissed her innocently on the lips. She giggled, and Yeza moved a hand to her clit. She gasped and tightened her arms around his shoulders. "I-I love yo- FUCK!"

Caleb, whether it was right to or not, was now jacking off. He couldn't help but imagine himself as the one pleasuring her. He moved the scrying eye down to Yeza's eye level and took his place in sight.

It was truly something to behold, Nott sweaty and blushing, her ears on end. She smiled at him and changed her grinding technique, as Caleb did in toe.

"N-nott," Caleb gasped quietly to himself. He imagined her saying his name back, as she said it frequently enough it was easy to substitute the other mans name for his own. 

"Caleb," The memory of her saying his name, the adoration and pride in her voice, not at all difficult to call upon.

That was what kicked him over the edge, as he came onto his hand. After the white hot orgasm rolled through him, he suddenly realized just what he had been doing.

The shame and embarrassment kicked in, and he jumped up, stuffing his spent cock back in his pants as he looked for a tissue. He wiped off his hand and used a cantrip to burn the only evidence of his misdeeds. 

He had known he was jealous, and he had known he was in love with her but he had never thought he would take it as far as to invade her privacy. 

He fell asleep and tried very very hard not to think about how he would face her the next day.


End file.
